


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by UpAtMidnight



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, I know it's short sorry, but it was a random idea that came to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAtMidnight/pseuds/UpAtMidnight
Summary: A short one based around the song "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

Emma closed the front door behind her before hanging her keys and jacket up on the hook on the wall. The closer she got to the kitchen the louder she could hear Whitney Houston on the speaker singing _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_. She went to call out to her wife to let her know she was home but decided against it considering she could barely hear her own thoughts over the music. There was no chance Alyssa would hear her from the hallway.

She opened the door and saw Alyssa facing the oven with a wooden spoon in her hand. She had a day off work so she evidently hadn’t gotten into any proper clothes. She was wearing one of her pajama shirts with shorts, white socks and her hair was up in a messy bun. Emma had turned to close the door again and when she turned to greet Alyssa she realised her wife was moving around the kitchen with her eyes closed while doing a poorly executed moonwalk,

“Ohhhhh I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody” Alyssa was using the spoon as a makeshift microphone and was rapidly making her way towards Emma without knowing it. Before Emma could move out of the way, Alyssa moonwalked her way right into her,

“With somebody who loves- Oh, Emma you’re home!” Alyssa stopped her dancing to envelop Emma in a hug,

“How was work?”

“It was good but you know, work is work”. Alyssa made her way back to the oven while Emma turned down the speaker slightly.

“So what are you making?”

Alyssa turned around with a huge smile on her face,

“Cookies! They’re almost done baking”

“They do smell amazing.”

Alyssa continued singing and dancing around the kitchen, adjusting the lyrics ever so slightly to suit herself,

“I need a girl who’ll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last”

Emma waited for the chorus and then jumped off her stool and decided to join her,

“Oh! I wanna dance with somebody” both of them leaning into the wooden spoon Alyssa was still holding as if they were on stage together.

After the cookies were finished baking, they continued to sing and dance around the kitchen together, both of them singing at the top of their lungs.


End file.
